


Rainy Days

by Leopardsnake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Fighting with the Wives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Naruto has a fight with Hinata and goes out for a drink.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic in a decade. Over a decade. So go easy on me fandom.  
> This was a request from tumblr. It turned out not as funny or good as I had hoped but oh well. I'm taking more requests if anyone is interested.

“Where are you going?”

“Out!” Naruto shouted, slamming the door behind himself and continuing to stomp off. Honestly, it seemed like all they did anymore was fight and nitpick each other. It had been going on for weeks. And if they weren’t having at it, Hinata was being passive aggressive over something or another.

Just as he stepped out of his building, it started pouring. Great. That was his luck. Next he would probably step into a pile of dog shit.

Naruto headed for the nearest bar. A drink was just what he needed at that particular moment.

As he stepped inside, he spotted a familiar face and grinned. His mood already lightening at the sight of his friend.

“Yo, Sasuke.” He said, sitting own next to the other man. “What brings you here?”

Sasuke’s face was grim, even with the smile he afforded Naruto. “Fight with Sakura.”

Naruto chuckled quietly, “Same. Seems like that’s all me and Hinata do anymore.” He lifted his hand when the bartender spotted him and pointed at Sasuke’s full glass. They nodded and got him one too.

“Remember when we were kids? Never thought I would end up here.” Naruto muttered before sipping his drink.

Sasuke tilted his head, thinking. “What? At a bar?” 

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. “No, Miserable.” He said, blunt, no beating around the bush. “When we got married, I thought I would be happy. But, honestly, I don’t think I was ever happy in the first place. Not since we were kids just getting up to stupid shit.”

Sasuke hummed at him, sad and quiet. “I’m getting divorced.”

Naruto patted his back in comfort. “Sorry, man.”

The sat together in silence, sipping their drinks, listening to the other few patrons go on about their woes.

“Remember that time with the bear?” Naruto asked out of the blue, hoping the memory would lighten the mood.

Sasuke chuckled, he did indeed. “Or the time with the dog?”

They went on like that for a while, drinking and reminiscing over the good old days.

‘I better get going.” Naruto said after a while, his jaw cracking in a wide yawn. He scratched the back of his head. “You going to be all right?”

Sasuke nodded. He was hunched over his fifth drink, eyes bleary. “See you later.”


End file.
